Some embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to integrated circuit devices and, more particularly, to high-speed integrated circuit devices that use pulse-driven circuits.
Pulse-driven circuits are commonly used in integrated circuit devices that operate at high speeds. Examples of pulse generator circuits are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,513 to Tschanz et al., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1999-136098 and Korean Patent Application Publication No. 1020010005237. Generally, there is a need for pulse generators for pulse-driven circuits, such as flip-flop circuits, that can stably maintain a pulse width despite process variation.